


Lunarmaria月下玛利亚

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace
Kudos: 10





	Lunarmaria月下玛利亚

李东海放下针线，看着手里的丝绸衬衣发呆，白色蜡烛缀着昏黄火光在窗旁被夹着暴雨的风吹的摇摇欲坠。今夜应该有事发生。

起身吹灭摇晃的火光，李东海向后躺倒在床上，怀里还抱着那件丝绸衬衫。这是庄园主人的贴身衬衣，它来到李东海身边已经快三年。李东海睁着眼睛直直看向天花板，庄园主人的房间就在上面，他想此刻主人是否也同他一样躺在床上。

李东海难耐的脱掉衣服，将那件缝补许多次的衬衫穿在自己身上，性器官在与柔软布料接触时颤抖着在寒冷的雨夜挺立，雨点敲击玻璃窗户，暴风裹的窗帘猎猎作响。李东海开始幻想庄园主人是沉睡在森林深处的魔王，而他是自愿献身的新娘。

木门半掩，庄园主人站在阴暗处，面无表情的看着李东海躺在床上用他的衣物自慰。

“主人，赫宰。”李东海自慰时总爱呼唤庄园主人的名字，就像是在同他交合。白色液体从铃口处喷薄而出，李东海脱下衬衣，擦干净身上的体液，没来由的倦意迫使他还未来得及清洗就昏睡在床上。

“东海，醒醒，今天是嫁新娘的日子，你怎么能睡过呢。”

李东海被人推醒，他茫然的坐在床上看向面部模糊不清的将他喊醒的人。“什么新娘？”

“献给魔王的新娘啊，你在说什么胡话？这不是小镇每年都有的活动吗？从镇上选出一位美丽纯洁的少女，在每年的四月四日，送她坐上马车，将她献给沉睡在森林的魔王。你睡糊涂了吗？”

“新娘是谁？”

“好像今年的新娘是裁缝家的小女儿玛利亚吧，唉，她们家可真倒霉，玛利亚今年刚满十五岁，就被选上新娘。但是我听说，第一人选其实是镇长的女儿，镇长花了一点小钱，玛利亚就成为了新娘。可怜的玛利亚啊。”

“她现在在哪？”

“在家做准备吧，玛利亚的母亲都哭了一个星期了，可怜的小玛利亚，才十五岁就要命送暗夜森林。东海，你去哪儿？还有三个小时庆典就要开始了。”

“我出去一下。”李东海换上外套，蹬上长筒靴，推开“朋友”往门外走。

他沿路询问来到小玛利亚的家，他也不知道自己为什么要这样做，他甚至不明白自己为什么会出现在这里，也不明白为什么街上的人的脸都模糊不清。他只知道自己必须要去小玛利亚的家，代替她成为魔王的新娘。

他敲开小玛利亚家的门，脱下帽子，乌黑卷曲的长发披在肩膀上。

“你是谁？你是来带玛利亚去参加庆典的人吗？”玛利亚的母亲双眼红肿，张开双臂将穿着白色繁复蕾丝婚纱，戴着镂空头纱的玛利亚护在身后。“如果一定要带走我的玛利亚，请你把我也带走，我可以当马车车夫。”

“夫人，您误会了，我是来帮助你们的。你看，我和玛利亚身材差不多，头发也是黑色，只要我戴上头纱，就能代替玛利亚。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“可您也没有其它办法不是吗？还有三个小时，您的玛利亚将会被镇长带走，可怜的玛利亚，她才十五岁，要怎么独自穿过暗夜森林去往尽头的魔王城堡呢？我只是一个善良的好心人，比起十五岁的玛利亚，我更有可能逃离暗夜森林。”

“你需要我们做什么？”玛利亚的母亲戒备的看向李东海，眉宇间跳跃着心动。

“我需要你们为我做一件最美丽最适合我的白色婚纱，我们必须加快时间了，毕竟只剩下三个小时。”李东海张开双臂，让玛利亚母女为他量尺寸。

三个小时赶制一件婚纱还是太困难。玛利亚母亲从裁缝铺的地下室里搬出一个有些破旧的木箱。

“这是我们裁缝铺里最珍贵的一件婚纱，它原本有机会成为皇后的嫁衣，可惜那一年皇后在前往皇宫的路上病逝了，婚纱也就这样留下来。”

玛利亚的母亲打开木箱，将那件婚纱递给李东海。皇后的嫁衣确实是最美丽的婚纱，它奇迹般的与李东海十分契合，就像是为李东海量身定制。

李东海在玛利亚母女帮助下，换好婚纱。他坐在梳妆台前，玛利亚的母亲为他化上纯洁美艳的新娘妆。

“我需要一顶头纱。”李东海站在全身镜前反复打量自己，将乌黑长发盘在脑后。玛利亚将头纱递给李东海，玛利亚的母亲帮他固定。

现在，他变成了纯洁美丽的少女玛利亚。

“你们等我出城后趁夜离开这座小镇再也不要回来。”

“那你呢？”玛利亚的母亲焦虑不安的捏着双手，“你怎么办？至今为止还没有人可以穿过暗夜森林，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

李东海对着镜子里的新娘笑了起来，”你怎么又知道我不渴望成为魔王的新娘呢？我等这一天实在太久了。”李东海安逸的哼着歌。

玛利亚的母亲抱着玛利亚站在李东海的身后，神色复杂。

正午时刻，镇长带人来到玛利亚家，将“玛利亚”送上马车。“玛利亚”兴奋的坐在马车上，还有一个小时，他就要真正成为魔王的新娘。

四月四日对于魔王来说是一个平静的日子。毕竟从来没有人可以穿越暗夜森林来搅乱他平静祥和的生活。他同往年一样坐在城堡的玫瑰花丛前，静静度过这短暂的一天。

然而今天注定有事发生。

李东海赤脚走在玫瑰花丛中，皮肤被荆棘划破，鲜血从伤口处涌出，染红白色嫁衣，他毫不在意，他眼前只有坐在玫瑰花丛前的魔王，他的庄园主人，李赫宰。

李东海穿过花丛，跪匐在魔王腿边。“魔王大人，我是您的新娘。请您允许我成为您的新娘。”他乖巧的把脸放在魔王的腿上，仰头看向他的魔王，他的主人，他的李赫宰。

李赫宰抬起李东海的脸，掀开白色头纱，苍白脸颊被荆棘划破，鲜血淌在唇边，李赫宰伸出舌头，将鲜血舔进嘴里。他抱起李东海往城堡深处走去。

李东海躺在黑色铁艺床上，摆出暗巷娼妓勾引男人的姿势，青涩大胆的掀开婚纱，露出白色蕾丝内裤，张开双腿，手指含进嘴里，风情万种。李赫宰压在他身上，李东海双手主动缠上李赫宰的后背，将沾着鲜血的嘴唇献给浑身冒着冷气，唇色苍白的魔王。李赫宰温柔的摩挲着李东海单薄的有些绝情的嘴唇。爱神之弓，勾引着李赫宰将嘴唇吻在李东海唇上 。嘴唇触碰的那一刹那，李东海呻吟着到达了高潮。

白色体液浸湿内裤，弄脏李赫宰的黑色长裤。李赫宰跪在床上，不解的看向李东海，他似乎对于情爱还处于懵懂状态，他不清楚李东海发生了什么。他半褪李东海的蕾丝内裤，好奇的睁大眼睛看向李东海挺立的性器官，用手触碰性器铃口，李东海呻吟着将性器往李赫宰的手上送去。

他的魔王似乎不明白怎么与人交合。

李东海开心的笑起来，这实在太好了，这代表他的魔王依旧纯洁。

“我的魔王，请允许我服侍您，为您带来快乐。”

李东海跪在李赫宰双腿前，翘起多肉的臀部，伸出舌尖舔湿李赫宰的裆部，仰头，用他最纯洁无辜的眼神看向李赫宰，“我的魔王，请原谅我对您的冒犯，这一切都是为了让您获得快乐。”

李东海扯下李赫宰的裤子，粗长性器沉睡在阴毛间，李东海急促吻上李赫宰的性器，他将性器虔诚的含进嘴里，吞吐着，用舌头舔弄。李赫宰难受的抓着李东海散乱的头发，头纱还在。

逐渐变硬变大的性器官抵着李东海的喉咙，他强压下反胃的生理反应，卖力取悦他的魔王。

李赫宰低头抚摸李东海的头发，冷漠的眼神变得柔和，他同李东海对视，性器从李东海嘴里抽出，把他抱在怀里，低头将吻落在爱神之弓。李东海激动的紧紧回抱李赫宰，舌头伸进李赫宰嘴里，身体力行的给他的魔王示范如何接吻。

魔王学习能力很好。

李东海被李赫宰压在床上热烈的接吻。唾液混着血液从唇边滑落染湿耳侧的白色镂空头纱。李东海双腿紧紧缠上李赫宰劲瘦有力的腰，如同被下了烈性春药的初夜少女，着急又慌张。

“接下来，我该做什么？”李赫宰歪头看躺在床上娇喘不息的李东海。

李东海翻身将李赫宰压在身下，他直起身体，坐在李赫宰的腿上。两根性器互相摩擦，性器的主人们呼吸声粗重急促交织在一起。

“我的魔王，请您不要嫌弃我畸形的身体。请好好享用我吧。”李东海露出笑容舔着自己的下嘴唇，牵着李赫宰的手，将他放在自己下体。

本应该在女人身体上的器官，奇迹的出现在李东海身上。李东海勾引李赫宰伸出手指，往自己阴道戳弄，他难耐的用李赫宰的手指自慰，只是浅浅在穴口处抽插，就已经惹得他爱液横流。

李赫宰望向在他手指上起伏的李东海，仰着娇嫩优雅的天鹅颈，嘴唇微张，白色婚纱因汗液紧紧黏着肌肤，早已干涸的血液又被变成液体，沾染李赫宰衣物。

李东海抽出李赫宰的手指，放在唇边，将附着在手指上的浊液舔净，他起身，扶着李赫宰狰狞挺立的性器，对准穴口，缓慢往下插入。他用李赫宰性器的龟头摩擦自己的穴口，他几乎就要控制不住自己将李赫宰的性器全根吞入。

“我的魔王，请您夺走我纯洁的初夜。”他起身吻了魔王的眼睛。

李东海自作主张，将性器全部吞入体内。痛苦程度如同将匕首插入腹部，他感到身体快要被撕裂，李赫宰性器高热的体温通过性交传导进李东海身体里。

这实在太好了，他夺走了他纯洁魔王的初夜，他是他的第一个男人，第一个女人。

处子之血顺着性器柱身落在李赫宰皮肤上。李赫宰病态惨白的脸上浮现情欲副作用产生的红晕。他跟着李东海起伏的动作挺动腰部，李东海体力不支倒在李赫宰胸口，唾液将李赫宰衣领弄湿，他想起李赫宰还穿着衣服。

李东海在高潮颠簸中解开李赫宰的衬衫扣，褪下衬衫，紧抓李赫宰的双手，引导他们撕开紧贴皮肤的白色婚纱。

李东海倒在李赫宰身上，胸膛紧贴。心跳声在各自胸腔中和对方达成一致。

这实在是太好了，他和他的魔王，他的庄园主人，他的李赫宰，心灵相通。

李赫宰掌握了交合的秘诀，他试着主动把控性爱。他把李东海压在身下，分开双腿，将婚纱卷堆在李东海胸口，露出吞吐着他性器的穴口。

“原来是这样。”

李赫宰抽出性器，低头吻上充血艳红翕张着的穴口。他只是想舔舔它，它刚刚因为他流血了。

李东海紧抓李赫宰的头发，尖叫着又达到了高潮。爱液从穴口喷洒在李赫宰脸上，李东海慌忙起身，吻上李赫宰的脸，用舌尖清洗。

“我的魔王，请您惩罚我。”

李东海扶着李赫宰的性器，再次送入体内。他努力用小穴吞吐性器，讨好的吻着李赫宰的嘴唇，以求平息魔王的愤怒。

但这一切只是他的臆想，他的魔王依旧纯洁。

月夜降临，皎洁银白光辉穿过尖顶玻璃折射在魔王和新娘身上。

魔王不再纯洁。


End file.
